Carbon fiber is a material consisting of fibers composed mostly of carbon atoms. The carbon atoms are bonded together in crystals that are aligned parallel to the long axis of the fiber. The crystal alignment gives the fiber high stiffness-to-volume ratio. Several thousand carbon fibers are twisted together to form a yarn.